Plan B
by Longbottom500
Summary: The ultimate plan B. Perhaps everybody will not have to kill Voldemort after all. Could there be a spell that could change the world of Harry Potter forever. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic, and as such I have no idea where to begin. I suppose that I will begin at (naturally) the beginning.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Prologue

"Hermione, look at this!" exclaimed Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a teenage black-haired boy with glasses, and perhaps the strangest part of him was not his lightning-bolt shaped scar, but the fact that he was a wizard. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, a school that houses witches and wizards and helps them master their abilities. He was in the restricted section of the school library; a place where, they should not, but they visit frequently, with his two best friends, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley, or as his friends called him, Ron, had his family's signature red hair, and the trait of being picked to be in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger had light brown hair, was an absolute genius, and was very studious, thus the reason she pleaded her two friends to come with her into the restricted section.

Hermione only wanted to find a rare book to get ahead (as she usually is) in her Advanced Potions class, but what they discovered was far more important. A book next to Rare and Advanced Potion Making was a book that caught Harry's eye. It was called Rare and Difficult Incantations. He, with most other books that catch his eye, immediately snatched the book and began to search through it. What he read was astonishing, he read of all kinds of advanced spells that he never dreamed possible, and knew that he would never try on school grounds. One particular spell caught his eye: _Exorcizo_, it had the ability to seal the evil from a person!

Unfortunately, the entire spell and incantation was burned! All that was left was a note. The note read: "I am sorry, future reader. I had to burn the spell, because this spell could destroy all that I am. If you must read the rest of this spell then you must prove yourself, you must prove to me that you are my equal, that you have an equal amount of power as me. Only then will you be able to cast this spell. If you are interested, then you must find the Ancient Wizards Crypt. Do not try to _apparate_ there, as the crypt has magic blocking it. Good luck making it to the Ancient Wizards Crypt, you will need it!" the note was signed by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**(A/N: So what does everybody think about my first (but not only) fanfic about Harry Potter? I hope that everybody likes (and does not hate me for) my cliff-hanger, do not worry, I do not plan to do that again) **


	2. The Rumor

**(A/N: I realize that the prologue was very short, which worries me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the right to call Harry Potter my own**

The Rumor

"This is intriguing" said Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster at Hogwarts, after he learned of this spell, _Exorcizo_. Dumbledore, or as most people call him, Professor Dumbledore, had half-moon shaped glasses, and a long grey beard. "I have never heard of a spell like this, it is very interesting."

"But professor, have you ever heard of an Ancient Wizards Crypt?" asked Harry.

"No, that is what bothers me the most, I believe this may be a trick, I will you not to pursue this rumor."

"But professor, what if this is not a rumor, what if there is actually the spell _Exor_-." The door opened and Professor Snape walked through.

"Why have I been summoned at such a late hour?" Professor Snape inquired. Professor Snape had jet-black hair, seemed to hate Harry, and taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Severus," Dumbledore said, "look at this, Harry, if you would, show him the note." Harry reluctantly showed Snape the note, and he snatched it quickly. "The Ancient Wizards Crypt, I have only heard rumors…" said Severus.

"What kind of rumors, Severus, I have not heard any rumors about an Ancient Wizards Crypt" Explained Dumbledore.

"I have heard rumors that the Ancient Wizards Crypt houses the remains of evil wizards and the Ancient Wizards crypt is found underneath Azkaban," said Snape.

"Azkaban…" replied Dumbledore. "Underneath Azkaban? That is going to be a difficult journey."

"So, we are going to go?" asked Harry.

"No, I still have duty as headmaster. You, Ron and Hermione should go together" said Dumbledore.

"Really? When can we go? Asked Harry.

"As soon as you are ready to go, the sooner you leave and find that spell the better" Said Dumbledore. "But I must warn you; this journey to the ancient crypt is not going to be easy, there may be traps, threats at every turn, you must be ready at all times. It is impossible to be safe there, at any moment in time, do not let your guard down. Get out of there as soon as possible" Dumbledore warned.

**(A/N: So how was the first chapter in this story?)**


	3. The News

**(A/N: This is my third chapter (actually chapter two, but the prologue makes it three), and I am not sure where I want this story to go. If anybody has any type of recommendation (good or bad) I would greatly appreciate it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The News

Harry quickly walked through the school corridors (he had learned all the secret passageways and other short-cuts throughout all his years at Hogwarts) heading toward the Gryffindor common room. It only took him about five minutes to make it from the headmaster's office all the way up to the common room (a journey that would take first-year students around thirty minutes). He was very excited that he was able to go with his friends, so he jogged up the stairs, told the lady on the portrait the password, and searched the common room for his friends. He easily found them (they were sitting in the chairs that they adopted throughout the years, warm, plush chairs sitting near the fireplace) and bounded toward them. Hermione had a worried look on her face "where were you, we were so worried?" she inquired.

"Well, I was at the headmaster's office, we were discussing _Exorc"-_Harry explained.

"Keep your voice down" Ron urged quietly.

"We were discussing the spell that we read about in the library" Harry whispered.

"And, what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said that he never heard of it, and then Snape walked in, he had heard rumors about it being underneath Azkaban, and then Dumbledore said that it would be very dangerous, and that Ron, you, and I can leave as soon as possible to find out about that spell." Harry explained to Ron and Hermione. Apparently, some people overheard and were watching them talk.

"C'mon" Ron said. "Let's go to the dormitory." They all walked together to the dormitory, and there were significantly less people there. "Okay, what are we going to do?

"Well, we need to prepare to go to the crypt." Harry said

"But, we need all the preparation we can get; we are not completely ready yet…" Hermione said

"Hermione, we are as ready as we will get!" Harry told her, forcefully.

"Very well, when are we going to leave?" Hermione asked.

"I told you before, as soon as possible" Harry said, irritated. Dumbledore entered the common room.

"I have you planned to leave in one week" he said, beaming. "I certainly hope you are not going to spend this time bickering with your friends, you should prepare!" He said, still chuckling at his own joke.

"Professor," Harry asked, "How are we to prepare, after classes, on the weekends… I do not understand"

"Oh, I must apologize; I have cut your classes for the next week" said Dumbledore, I certainly hope that you devote this time to practice. And then Dumbledore left the room.

**(A/N: I believe I left this chapter at a more… exciting note. I hope that these chapters are getting better and better. By the way (again), feel free to send me a review or a PM of how you think I am writing this story and how to make it better.)**


End file.
